


can do

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TakaMido would be without a doubt the world’s slowest moving relationship. Another birthday fic for Shin-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can do

“Shin-chan!” Takao sidled closer to Midorima on the couch and repeated himself, “Shin-chan. Shin-chan,  _Shin-chan_.”

“I heard you already, what is it?” Midorima was sitting at the end of Takao’s couch, looking even stiffer than usual.

“You didn’t respond! Anyway,” Takao took a moment to survey the scene.  About twelve centimeters distance between them. Midorima’s gaze straight ahead and focused, but his ears red. His beautiful hands folded on his lap. Takao almost lost his train of thought at the sigh of Midorima looking so nervous and elegant in his living room, but he got back on track. “Anyway, Shin-chan.  You look really cute today, you know? Being an old man suits you, I guess.”

“I’m seventeen, you fool.”

“Yeah, that was a joke, Shin-chan! People do that sometimes. Well, not you I guess.”

Midorima pushed up his glasses and deepened his perma-frown .  _Ah, maybe I went too far._  Takao was always careful about how he teased Midorima, but he knew he was off his game today. It was their first day off after Midorima’s birthday, and Takao had been planning what they would do together for weeks. It was the first time in his life he’d planned a day with a friend in advance, and it had gone smoothly so far. Takao treated Midorima to shiruko, took him shopping at his favorite glasses store, and pedaled Midorima and his presents over to his house. Which brought him to this moment, the high point of Takao’s plan.

“Sorry, Shin-chan. I didn’t mean anything bad. But ah, you know? Um,” Takao stammered, shocked that he was failing while so close to the goal. “Um, Shin-chan! Did you have fun today?”

Midorima looked surprised to hear a normal question and quickly nodded. “Yes. It was fun. Thank you for a good afternoon, Takao.” He turned to look at Takao, who was expectantly watching him from twelve centimeters away. Takao beamed at him, and Midorima gave him a small smile in return.  _This is it,_ Takao thought,  _This is the exact right moment to do it. I’m gonna do it, I’ll do it right now, I can do it._

“Hey, Shin-chan?” He placed one hand on the sliver of couch in between them. “A while ago, I told you I liked you. You know like, I really  _like_  you.”

The red on Midorima’s ears crept up to cover his face, and he was struggling to keep eye contact with Takao. “I know.” Just barely a whisper.

“Well, I mean, you don’t have to tell me your feelings or anything. I just wanted to say that I’m glad you wanted to spend your birthday with me. And I’m really happy you had fun today. I had one more thing planned, and I don’t know if you want to do it, but…”

“You should tell me what it is,” Midorima’s voice was still low and shaky.

“Shin-chan, do…do you want to hold hands?” Takao spent the longest seconds of his life watching his red faced ace stare at him. Midorima whispered something.

“Shin-chan?”

Another whisper.

“I’m sorry, I really can’t hear you. I’m not joking this time I really –“ Takao’s sentence was cut off by a surprising sight. Midorima lifted his left hand out of his lap and set it down on the couch next to Takao’s hand. Their pinkies just grazed each other. Takao looked at Midorima, who was now squarely looking away, and laced his fingers in between Midorima’s. His heart sped up with every second that his hand touched Midorima’s as he silently waited for Midorima’s hand and his own to stop shaking.

“Shin-chan, your hand feels really nice.  I didn’t think your taping would be so soft.”  Takao knew he wasn’t going to get a verbal response from Midorima, but the fact that he was holding Takao’s hand back was more than enough.

“This is more like a present to myself, you know?  Sorry about that.”

Midorima shook his head.

“So it’s okay? Then I’m relieved,” Takao smiled at the still turned away Midorima and continued, “And it’s fun playing basketball with you and spending time together like this, too. So, thank you. “

Midorima nodded. He wasn’t as resolutely looking away: he was turning back towards Takao like a sunflower slowly stretches toward the sun.

“I’m falling for you more and more, you know?” He squeezed Midorima’s hand gently and felt him immediately return the gesture.  “I like you a lot, Shin-chan. I’m so glad you were born. Happy birthday.”


End file.
